Ninja no Kage
by Azumamaro
Summary: Naruto yang frustasi akibat penyiksaan mental dan fisik dari Keluarga dan desanya. Telah diselamatkan oleh orang misterius. Berbekal seluruh latihannya setelah itu, ia memiliki impian untuk dicapai. Dengan bersama Sahabatnya, mampukah ia menguak misteri dunia Ninja? Rintangan apa yang ada di depannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja no Kage**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya dan Saya membuat fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.

**Rated:**M

**Genre:**Adventure, Action, Sci-fi

**Warning:**Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, dsb

.

.

**Summary:**Naruto yang frustasi akibat penyiksaan mental dan fisik dari Keluarga dan desanya. Telah diselamatkan oleh orang misterius. Berbekal seluruh latihannya setelah itu, ia memiliki impian untuk di capai. Dengan bersama Sahabatnya, mampukah ia menguak misteri dunia Ninja? Rintangan apa yang ada di depannya?

.

.

.

**#Happy Reading#**

**.**

Di sebuah desa yang kaya akan sejarah, terapit oleh bukit dan hutan yang rindang. Konohagakure, desa yang terletak di tengah Negara api. Desa yang didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara dalam kerjasama klan mereka.

Memegang gelar pemenang Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-Tiga. Menjadikan Desa itu memiliki kestabilan keamanan dan kesejahteraan yang tinggi bagi rakyatnya. Namun, itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Sebuah langkah kecil menjejak di sepanjang gang kecil—terapit rumah. Jejak kecil berasal dari anak kecil yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Raut wajahnya meringis menahan perih di sekujur tubuh. Puluhan senjata Shinobi menancap; mengeluarkan darah dan jatuh menetes di tanah.

Bulir air mata tak henti-henti keluar dari sudut matanya. Binar birunya bergetar sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pucat.

"Hiks … Hiks … Tou-sama, Okaa-sama … Jiji … Kenapa mereka menyerangku? … apa salah Naru … hiks … hiks … "

Isak tangisnya terdengar lirih menguap di udara yang lembab. Bahunya ia senderkan di sisi sebuah bangunan. Jejak darah meluruh di dinding ketika ia jatuh terduduk.

Menunduk dengan bulir air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Ia tertawa lirih, lalu merasakan sensasi dingin di tangannya. Bulir air bergulir di telapak tangan mungil itu, hingga tetesan air jatuh beriringan di langit; semakin deras.

Hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Membasuh kepala lalu mengalir kesekujur tubuh. Seakan langit menangis untuk dirinya. Ia mendongak dan di balik ringisan itu tersungging senyum—secerah mentari—menenangkan langit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tenang saja, jangan menangis, hehehe … "

Langit yang tersaput kemurungan seketika menunjukan kecerahannya—menjawab Naruto. Ia tersenyum tulus sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh tergeletak di atas tanah.

**###**

Di sebuah tempat bernuansa serba putih, tidak ada ujung yang terlihat selain dua sosok yang berdiri bersisian di depan sebuah layar. Apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar itu tidak luput dari setiap pandangan mereka. Berpakaian senada berwarna putih; dengan sosok sebelah kiri memiliki jumlah bola hitam lebih banyak di belakang punggungnya.

"Ini waktunya, bukan begitu?"

Sosok sebelah kanan hanya mengangguk menjawab paparan tersebut. Matanya yang berupa riak air tak lekang memandang tampilan layar.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Tersungging senyum sosok sebelah kiri menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, " Ini bukan tugasku. Aku titipkan 'itu' padamu. Akan muncul waktunya kami bertemu. Selain itu, aku percaya padamu, Hagoromo." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu udara di sampingnya terdistorsi dan dirinya menghilang; tertelan di dalamnya.

Ia kembali menatap lekat layar di depannya sebelum berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Rambut putihnya terayun dan raut wajahnya sangat tegas meski terdapat keriput di sana.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan tubuh anak kecil yang terbaring disertai dengkuran halus. Senyum tulus terlukis di wajahnya yang berumur; seperti senyuman seorang ayah pada anaknya. Menundukan dirinya dengan kedua tangan terulur mengusap surai pirang anak tersebut.

"Takdirmu baru saja dimulai, Nak."

**###**

Kedua mata beriris biru itu terbuka. Mengerjap sebentar untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Wajah dengan tiga garis di pipi itu memandang sekeliling yang bernuansa serba putih. Alisnya mengernyit; bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dimana aku?"

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar, Naruto." Tersentak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dengan raut terkejut.

"Siapa _–jiji _ini?! Anbu Hokage? Apa Sandaime-_jiji_ yang membawaku? Tempat apa ini? Dimana ini?!" Hagoromo menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya menanggapi pertanyaan panic Naruto. Ia lalu membantu membangunkan Naruto dan seketika tercipta batu putih sebagai sandaran di belakangnya.

"Aku bukanlah berasal dari duniamu Naruto, atau setidaknya itu dulu. Sekarang kau berada di Dimensi Zero."

Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan sosok di depannya, ia mencoba menggali semua informasi di dalam kepalanya mengenai Dimensi Zero. Namun, ia mengangguk mengerti membalas tersenyum pada Hagoromo. Paham akan situasi yang terjadi, pandangannya ia edarkan berharap menemukan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Apa itu dimensi Zero. Dan siapa _–jiji_ sebenarnya?"

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari situasi hidup dan mati. Aku membawamu ke sini, Dimensi Zero; tempat mereka yang memiliki kekuatan melanggar hukum surgawi; kematian dan kehidupan. Singkatnya … kau bisa dibilang sudah mati, namun tetap hidup."

Masih dengan senyum tulusnya mengabaikan raut tercengang anak di depannya. Hagoromo mundur beberapa langkah. Tongkat dengan simbol matahari dan bulan, ia rentangkan di depan dirinya. Seketika pancaran kekuatan berpendar dengan hembusan angin menggoyangkan rambur pirang Naruto yang terperangah.

"Aku adalah pendiri Klan Ootsutsuki. Pendiri Ninshu dan makhluk pertama yang berhasil menguasai Chakra. Aku dikenal sebagai Rikudou Sennin, Petapa enam jalur, **Otsutsuki Hagoromo**."

Terkesiap merasakan kobaran chakra sosok di depannya. Naruto berusaha membangkitkan dirinya, sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh tersungkur kebelakang ketika kembali terhempas oleh tekanan sosok tersebut. Namun, ia menyadari satu hal.

Binar birunya bergetar memandang jilatan api merah kehitaman dari tubuh Rikudo. "I-ini … Ti-tidak mungkin … aku pikir itu hanyalah legenda yang diceritakan guru akademi dan buku. ta-tapi ini … benarkah itu anda?"

Tekanan kekuatan yang menyelimuti udara seketika mereda saat ia memandang raut keterkejutan dan ketakutan Naruto. Menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya pakaian putihnya jatuh terkulai; kembali seperti semula.

"Naruto Namikaze, aku punya penawaran untukmu?"

"A-apa itu?"

Naruto mencoba bangkit kembali dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya. Ia megangkat kepala—memandang wajah tua Rikudo—untuk mendengarkan penawaran yang diajukan. Kedua telinganya ia fokuskan agar tidak ada kalimat yang terlewat satupun.

"Aku akan melatihmu, terlepas siapa kau dan darimana asalmu."

Seketika tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Matanya menggenang dengan binar bergetar; menitikkan air mata yang jatuh membasahi dipunggung tangannya. Napasnya sesak saat ia menghirup udara disekitar. Tenggorokannya mengering menahan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Naruto?"

"_Arigatou_ … hiks hiks … _arigatou_ … hiks … _arigatou_ … hiks … _arigatou, arigatou, arigatou. –jiji arigatou … _hiks_ … hontouni arigatou." _Air mata jatuh berlingan di matanya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata tersebut. Dirinya terisak menarik napas sesaat merasakan perasaan bahagia dalam dirinya—hingga bagaimana dirinya di abaikan lalu seketika dirinya akan di latih. Kebahagiaan itu terllau baik untuknya.

Untuk hal yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di depannya. Rikudou tersenyum lirih saat kedua matanya memandang Naruto yang bersimpuh seraya menyebut, _arigatou_ padanya. Setidaknya sampai saat ini, Naruto adalah anak yang tidak pernah lekang dipandangnya dari balik layar.

Bagaimana hidup sendirian meski terdapat orang terdekat di sekitar. Mengusap tangis dan tertawa dengan sendirinya demi bersikap tegar akan apa yang menimpanya. Menahan pedih di hati melebihi perih di tubuhnya. Naruto adalah seorang anak yang hebat—lebih hebat dari siapapun di dunia ini.

"Bangunlah Naruto … " kedua tangan tuanya terulur demi menopang tubuh Naruto yang terhuyung. Diusapnya jejak air mata di wajah manis anak itu. ia tersenyun tulus sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dimana Naruto kembali menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hiks … hiks … huwaaaaa … "

Hagoromo merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk Naruto yang menangis di bahunya. Telapak tangan pucatnya mengusap helaian rambut pirang anak itu sembari memejamkan mata.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Sekarang kau sudah aman, tidak ada apapun disini yang akan menyakitimu." Dengkuran halus terdengar di sisinya setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Sekarang, dalam hatinya yang beku telah menghangat oleh wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

'Arigatou … Naruto. Terima kasih telah lahir."

**###**

Malam bertabur bintang dengan kelap-kelipnya mengisi langit yang menghitam. Terbungkus serbuk intan berbagai warna yang memanjang dari ujung cakrawala sampai di atas puncak patung wajah Hokage.

Jajaran rumah di bawahnya mulai bersinar ketika lampu di dalamnya dinyalakan. Cahayanya berkilau menyinari jalan-jalan utama, dimana terdapat penduduk melangkah—menjejak di atas tanah. Hiruk pikuk masyarakatnya semakin ramai demi menyenangkan hati selepas penat akan aktifitas sebelumnya.

Para pedagang menjajakan jualannya pada pejalan kaki dan tawa seri penduduk menghangatkan malam yang dingin itu. Sama halnya dengan sebuah rumah di salah satu sudut desa Konoha.

Tawa bahagia menggema di sekitar ruang makan. Suara cempreng anak kecil memekik dari sisi meja penuh makanan. Anak kecil berambut merah dengan tawa riang memainkan sendok makan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu, aku dan Kiba bersembunyi bersama. Hanya kami yang bersembunyi di atas pohon, jadinya chouji tidak menemukan kami. Hehehe … pokoknya aku senang hari ini."

"Waaahh anak Kaa_-chan_ pintar ya! Lalu gimana dengan pelajaran dari Iruka_-sensei?"_ sendok di tangannya ia turunkan ketika mendengar wanita berambut merah di depannya bertanya hal itu. Binar birunya memandang kesamping dengan bibir mengerucut karena sebal.

"Membosankan, pelajaran Iruka_-sensei _membosankan. Tou_-san_ sudah mengajariku, makanya membosankan." Pria berambut kuning di sebrang meja hanya mengangguk menanggapi celotehan putranya.

Ia menelan sisa makanan sebelum berkata, "Meskipun begitu, Menma. kamu harus memperhatikan apa yang Iruka ajarkan. Anak tou_-chan _pandai, 'kan?" tersenyum tipis melihat senyum seri anaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengusap pucuk kepala Menma.

"Tentu saja! Anak kaa_-chan_ pasti sangat pandai. Oh iya, jika besar nanti, Menma ingin menjadi apa?" binar biru di matanya menyipit—memandang perih pertanyaan istrinya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Hokage!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima Kasih telah membaca. Silahkan berikan kritik, saran, dan masukan di dalam kolom reviews. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. **

**#Azumamaro#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja no Kage**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya dan Saya membuat fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.

**Rated:**M

**Genre:**Adventure, Action, Sci-fi

**Warning:**Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, dsb

.

.

**Summary:**Naruto yang frustasi akibat penyiksaan mental dan fisik dari Keluarga dan desanya. Telah diselamatkan oleh orang misterius. Berbekal seluruh latihannya setelah itu, ia memiliki impian untuk di capai. Dengan bersama Sahabatnya, mampukah ia menguak misteri dunia Ninja? Rintangan apa yang ada di depannya?

.

.

.

**#Happy Reading#**

**.**

"Cepat temukan Naruto!"

Suara lantang, namun serak itu menggema memenuhi ruangan Hokage. Pria tua dengan jubah putih menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran di balik meja di belakangnya.

"Untuk apa mencarinya, Sandaime-sama. Naruto hanya pergi bermain. Mungkin besok, ia akan kembali seperti biasa."

"Jika tidak?" sanggah Hiruzen tanpa membalikan badannya. Raut wajahnya sendu mendengar reaksi orang tersebut. "Jika tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Minato?" lanjutnya penuh arti. Dalam hatinya ia berkali-kali meyakinkan diri untuk tidak marah.

Sembari membereskan tumpukan kertas di tangannya, sebelah alis Minato terangkat. Salah satu tangannya terulur membuka laci lalu memasukan dokumen tersebut ke dalam. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Naruto sudah besar. Lagipula siapa tahu ia sedang menginap di rumah temannya, 'kan?"

Malam itu cahaya bulan bersinar berwarna merah, pendarnya menyusup melewati jendela ruangan. Suasana setelah itu sangat sunyi, namun terasa dingin. Hiruzen mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang keriput, matanya menyipit dengan gigi mengerat sebelum kepulan asap muncul di hadapannya.

"Grrr … kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Minato? Nar—"

"Lapor Sandaime-sama! Kami tidak dapat menemukan Namikaze Naruto di Konoha." Seakan waktu terhenti, apa yang menjadi satu-satunya pikiran yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan telah terjadi. Dan Hiruzen mengerti itu; arti dari laporan tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya tidak menemukan, Kuma! Apa kalian sudah mencari keseluruh penjuru desa? Tidak masuk akal sama sekali." Raut wajah Minato mengeras, binar birunya menatap tajam pada Kapten Anbu di depannya—menuntut penjelasan.

Anbu Kuma hanya menundukan kepalanya, di balik topeng beruang, bulir keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Menelan ludahnya sambil berkata, "Seluruh Anbu sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru desa, bahkan Byakugan tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto di manapun. Tetapi, kami menemukan ini …." ia menyerahkan selembar kain berwarna biru dengan bercak darah pada Sandaime, "kain ini kami temukan di samping sebuah rumah, terletak di sudut gang buntu. Ada luruhan darah di tembok bangunan tersebut dan kain ini berada di bawahnya. Kami akan me—"

"Na-naruto … ini Naruto, Minato. Ini bajunya, lihat!" Hiruzen menyodorkan selembar kain itu di hadapan Minato. Keriput di wajahnya semakin terlihat saat keringat dingin membasahi wajah. Kepanikan jelas kentara ketika membayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Namun ….

"Sandaime-sama, kita harus memastikan terlebih dahulu darah siapa di kain ini. Anda terlalu menyimpulkan, belum tentu kain ini milik Naruto." Hiruzen tergelak, ia tidak habis pikir ketika memandang ekspresi santai Minato.

"Kuma kau sudah boleh pergi." Perintahnya setelah memeriksa bercak darah di kain tersebut, mengabaikan kekagetan Hiruzen di depannya.

"Tidak! Bawa kain ini ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, suruh Tsunade memeriksanya, apakah ini milik Naruto atau tidak."

Anbu Kuma menatap risau Minato dari balik topengnya. Namun, setelah mendapat anggukan, ia lekas mengambil kain dari Hiruzen sebelum menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Jendela di belakang Minato tidak tertutup sempurna—mendecit ketika angin malam menerpanya. Udara di ruangan tersebut semakin dingin ketika Hiruzen melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan setelah berbalik, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Minato.

"Sandaime-sama, lebih baik anda beristirahat demi menjaga kesehatan anda. Urusan Naruto biar aku yang ambil alih." Hiruzen menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu.

"Tidak, biar ini menjadi urusanku. Kau cukup lakukan tugasmu sebagai Hokage, kain itu … adalah bagian dari baju Naruto. Aku yang membelikannya ketika ulang tahun-nya yang kelima." Minato terdiam memandang punggung tua Hiruzen yang bergetar. Wajahnya datar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"Sebagai Hokage, kau mungkin bisa dibilang berhasil. Tapi sebagai orang tua, terutama seorang ayah … " ia meraih gagang pintu, lalu keluar setelah mengatakan kata terakhir, " … gagal."

Selepas kepergian Sandaime, Minato terdiam di kursinya. Ia menghela napas, memijit keningnya berusaha menyingkirkan kerisauan. Sejatinya ia juga khawatir, namun posisinya menyuruh dirinya tetap tenang.

"Anda terlalu khawatir Sandaime-_sama,_ aku juga memikirkan Naruto." Ia memutar kursinya, memandang keluar jendela pada bulan Merah yang bersinar.

"Bulan merah, apakah akan terjadi hal buruk?" gumam Minato memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Sebelumnya bulan juga berwarna merah saat dirinya bertarung melawan Penjahat Bertopeng. Kyuubi terlepas saat kelahiran kedua putranya, saat itu Menma terlahir—memanfaatkan segel yang melemah penjahat tersebut berhasil mencuri kyuubi dan melepaskannya di Konoha. Ia bertarung mati-matian hingga akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan penjahat tersebut dan mengambil Kyuubi kembali.

"Ugh … " ia meringis merasakan pening di kepalanya. Semenjak saat itu kepalanya selalu sakit jika harus mengingat kejadian tersebut. Semuanya terasa kabur, seperti ada yang hilang. Terutama hanya ia saja yang mengetahui bagaimana semua kejadian penyegelan itu terjadi. "Haah … sepertinya aku kurang beristirahat, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semua kejadian itu?" pikirnya sebelum sebuah suara panik mengintrupsinya.

POFF~

"Lapor Hokage_-sama_! Ini gawat, Menma_-sama_ tiba-tiba saja mengamuk. Saat ini Kushina_-sama_ sedang berusaha menahan chakra Kyuubi!"

Seketika ia menggebrak meja seraya bangkit berdiri memandang tidak percaya kepada Anbu tersebut. "Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin segel Kyuubi melemah? Aku baru memperbaharui itu belum lama ini?!"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Hokage_-sama. _Saya hanya bertugas mengawasi lalu tiba-tiba saja chakra Kyuubi meledak." Peluh membasahi wajahnya mengingat bagaimana jilatan chakra orange menghancurkan area sekitar.

Pandangan Minato bergetar, wajahnya penuh kerisauan. Bergegas ia menyabet jubah Hokage lalu menghampiri Anbu—yang bersimpuh—tersebut seraya berkata, "Kita kesana sekarang." Lalu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning di ruangan Hokage.

Di ruangan serba putih, tidak ada apapun bahkan angin berhembus lenyap. Kedua sosok berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berhadapan. Namun, sosok di depannya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Rikudou Sennin tetap melayang di tempatnya. Urat nadi timbul di dahi dimana terdapat Rinnegan bertomoe, pandangannya ia fokuskan ke depan—menelisik tubuh Naruto, sebelum akhinya ia terperanjat dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'Sudah aku duga, kau memang dia. Apakah ini akhirnya 'ia' akan bangkit,' batin Rikudou seraya mengangkat tongkatnya, lalu mengarahkan bagian tengah di depan Naruto yang bingung menatapnya.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepala disertai senyum canggung melihat itu, "ano … _-jiji_ sedang apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja _–jiji_ terlihat terkejut. Aku tidak mengerti, setahuku saat ini _–jiji _ akan memulai pelatihanku, bukan?"

"Saat ini aku telah memeriksa struktur tubuhmu. Melihat bagaimana aliran chakramu mengalir. Namun, sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu … " Rikudou mengambil jeda melihat raut bingung Naruto, sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali, "Naruto, pelatihan ini akan sangat menyakitkan, melebihi apa yang kau bayangkan. Rasa sakit yang akan kau terima bahkan bisa menghancurkan tubuh dan jiwamu."

"Tidak masalah." Tanpa terduga anak di depannya menjawab cepat setelah ia bicara. Ia memperhatikan kembali raut wajah Naruto yang tanpa keraguan, melainkan menatap penuh keyakinan padanya.

"Aku tidak masalah. Setiap hari sudah bagaikan di Neraka bagiku, " Naruto menunduk menggenggam dada kirinya, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum tulus lalu melanjutkan, "mereka tidak perduli bahkan jika tubuh ini hancur. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Jika itu lebih menyakitkan lalu, kenapa? Bagiku tidak ada bedanya. Aku ingin jadi kuat, aku ingin membuat impianku tercapai. Aku ingin bermimpi dan bukan lagi merangkak di tanah merasakan setiap senjata menancap di tubuhku."

"Naruto … "

"A … aku … aku ingin memiliki cita-cita seperti anak lainnya. Aku ingin diakui, aku ingin bisa mewujudkan itu. Aku tidak ingin lagi melarikan diri. Rikudou_-jiji_, jika rasa sakit nanti seperti di Neraka, aku sudah di Neraka itu selama ini. Biarkan berjalan seperti itu, aku akan kuat dengan tekad dan keyakinanku. Oleh karena itu, _Onegaishimasu!" _ia membungkuk-kan badannya, memejamkan mata sembari menahan perasaan menyakitkan di hatinya. Dirinya sudah merasakan sakit selama ini, lalu apa bedanya dengan nanti.

Rikudou terdiam, raut wajahnya sendu mengingat bagaimana Naruto berjalan sendiri di tengah jalan saat hujan turun derasnya. Ia hanya tidak percaya ketika Naruto pulang ke kediamannya penuh darah, namun tidak ada yang memperdulikan. Hanya ada seember air dan sehelai kain untuknya di kamar untuk mengusap luka. Menangis menahan sakit dan meringis menahan perih. Bagaimana bisa saat ini ia meragukan tekad Naruto.

"Angkat kepalamu, Naruto." Mendengar perintah itu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu. Dimensi Zero ini memiliki perbedaan waktu dengan duniamu, satu tahun di sini sama dengan satu hari di sana."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan—memeriksa sekitar—sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti."

Rikudou memandang Naruto sekilas, sebelum mengeratkan pegangan di tongkatnya lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu kita mulai pelatihannya."

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat kencang saat tiba-tiba saja keadaan sekitar berubah. Ia melirik ke bawah pada ombak besar yang menggulung dirinya ketika jatuh. Bajunya telah basah sampai beberapa air masuk ke hidungnya. Dirinya mencoba berenang namun setiap gulungan ombak berhasil menenggelamkannya.

Kejadian tersebut begitu tiba-tiba, setelah Rikudou mengatakan **mulai,** dimensi berubah menjadi lautan penuh badai dan Naruto berada di dalamnya. Ia menunduk menatap Naruto yang berusaha naik ke permukaan dengan napas terengah-engah.

Gelagar petir dan dentuman ombak menggema hampir memecahkan gendang telinga. Kilat saling bersahutan saat Naruto menatap ke atas pada Rikudou. "_-JIJI! _TEMPAT APA INI?! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!"

Mendengar hal itu Rikudou menjentikan jarinya lalu semuanya terjeda. Laut kembali tenang dengan Naruto mengambang di permukaan.

"Naruto, inilah pelatihanmu. Ini hanyalah tingkat terendah dari pelatihan dirimu. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan Chakra di tubuhmu, gunakan segala yang ada di tubuhmu dan bertahan dalam setiap ujian. Pikiran dan tubuhmu akan di peras dan hasil dari semua ini, kau akan melihatnya nanti."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?! Di tengah laut seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Tidak ada apapun yang bisa digunakan di sini. Chakraku sangat sedikit! Bahkan aku tidak bisa berjalan di air!"

Naruto berusaha menjaga kondisinya. Mencoba mengapung dengan terus menggerakkan kaki; menendang air agar terus mengapung. Rikudou tersenyum melihat hal itu, ia lalu menurunkan ketinggiannya menghampiri Naruto.

Sampai di depan Naruto yang termenung menatapnya, ia mengarahkan ujung tongkat dengan lambang matahari ke dahinya. "Gunakan akalmu, ingat kembali apa yang sudah kau pelajari. Tingkatan ujian ini mengikuti pengetahuanmu. Selama ini kau belajar di perpustakaan konoha, 'kan? Gunakan pengetahuan itu." Setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali naik ke ketinggian sebelumnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang terdiam.

Otaknya tengah bekerja keras sekarang, berpikir di tengah dinginnya air menusuk kulitnya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa saja yang telah ia pelajari sampai akhirnya badai itu kembali.

"UWAAAAAA!"

Rikudou menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu, ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia beritahukan. Seperti Naruto tidak akan tewas bagaimanapun keadaannya di sini, namun tetap merasakan rasa sakitnya. "Dengan begini kau akan memeras pikiran dan tenagamu."

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak dengan susah payah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Yin dan Yang, Bumi dan Langit, Surga dan Neraka, Tubuh dan Jiwa. Hitam dan Putih. Itu semua adalah petunjuk untuk latihanmu." Rikudou tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sekali lagi bingung dengan mulut menganga.

"BAGAIMANA AKU TAHU ITU?!"

Esok harinya langit sangat cerah, menggantikan sinar merah dari bulan di malam yang dingin. Decitan burung mengalun merdu di pucuk pepohonan, dahannya bergoyang menjatuhkan lembaran daun ketika diterpa angin.

Pintu di sebuah rumah berdenyit ketika terbuka. Seorang anak berjalan keluar dengan senyum cerah menghias wajahnya. Sweater orange membungkus kaus biru di tubuhnya, ia lalu menjejakkan kaki di lantai menuju ruang makan. Sepatu Shinobi berwarna birunya menimbulkan derap langkah sepanjang lorong rumah tersebut.

"Menma! Kamu baik-baik saja, nak?" Kedua mata violetnya membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya mendapat pelukan saat membuka pintu ruang makan.

Ia masih bingung, kemudian bertanya, "memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku, Kaa_-chan_?"

Kushina menatap khawatir anaknya, sejenak ia menoleh kebelakang pada Minato dengan pandangan risau. Namun, Minato mengangguk padanya seakan menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Semalam kau mengigau, Kaa_-san_ hanya khawatir. Juga sebuah pohon tiba-tiba saja menimpa kamarmu, untung saja kau baik-baik saja." Minato menghampiri mereka lalu menuntun Menma untuk duduk di kursinya bersebrangan dengannya di antara meja makan. Sejenak ia menatap Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepala dan dijawab anggukan oleh istrinya.

"Iyakah?! Wah, untung saja aku baik-baik saja. Pantas saat terbangun aku heran bisa berada di kamar satu lagi." Ia terperangah mengetahui hal itu, sebelum pandangannya berubah sinis mengingat kondisi kamar ketika ia terbangun.

"Aku tidak suka kamar itu. ruangannya bau sekali dan juga banyak debu di sana sini, siapa sebenarnya pemilik kamar itu? Apa orang itu tidak pernah membersihkan kamarnya." Menma menggerutu sembari mengambil roti bakar di piring. Kushina mengusap pucuk kepalanya sambil membantu mengoleskan mentega di rotinya.

"Itu kamar Nii_-san_ mu, sudah dua hari ini ia tidak pulang. Dasar anak itu, pulang nanti akan aku marahi dia. Membiarkan kamar kotor seperti itu bukanlah ajaran Kaa_-san_." Minato tertawa renyah mendengar hal itu, mengingat tempramen istrinya yang menyeramkan ketika marah.

"Sudah-sudah, Aku sudah menyuruh Anbu untuk mencarinya. Dia pasti bermain di suatu tempat, sebentar lagi dia akan pulang." Menma mendecih menanggapi pernyataan Minato, ia tidak perduli sama sekali dengan keadaan orang itu.

Pandangannya seketika berbinar ketika melihat meja makan. Di dalam sebuah mangkok terdapat makanan kesukaannya dengan asap mengepul dan bau menyeruak memenuhi penciumannya. Seketika ia mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil mangkok tersebut sebelum sebuah tangan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ah?/eh?"

Kedua mata saling melirik satu sama lain, salah satunya memiliki garis merah di bawah matanya serta rambut putih seperti duri, dan Menma mengenali orang tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI ERO_-JIJI_?!" Menma berteriak membuat seisi ruangan menutup telinga. Pria yang dipanggil Ero-jiji tersebut menunjukkan cengirannya, lalu mengambil tempura di atas mangkuk yang hendak Menma ambil.

"Aku baru saja balik dan kau sudah teriak begitu. Aku punya urusan dengan Tou_-san_ mu, Menma. Minato, kita harus bicara." Mengabaikan raut kekesalan yang diarahkan padanya, ia kembali mengambil naruto di ramen Menma lalu memandang serius Minato.

Minato mengangguk kecil sebelum beranjak dari kursinya menuju Jiraya. Ia berdiri di antara Menma dan Jiraya dengan kedua tangan menyentuh pundak mereka.

"Belajar yang rajin di Akademi ya, Tou_-san_ ada urusan sebentar. Sensei, mari kita ke ruang Hokage." Minato hendak menggunakan Hiraishin-nya sebelum mendengar teriakan Kushina dari arah dapur.

"Minato, Kau lupa bekalmu," seru Kushina memberikan kotak bekal yang ia terima, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan istrinya dan Menma yang menatap takjub tempat Minato berdiri sebelumnya.

"SUGEEE! Berapa kali aku melihatnya, Jutsu Tou_-san_ sangat keren! nee ... nee ... Kaa_-chan_, aku ingin kuat seperti Tou_-san_!" Kushina mengusap pucuk kepala menma lalu menyunggingkan senyum mendengar itu.

"Kamu pasti bisa, Menma. Sekarang cepat siap-siap, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di Akademi."

"Hu'um." Secepat kilat ia menghabiskan Ramennya, lalu bergegas menuju pintu rumah untuk berangkat ke Akademi. Kushina memijit keningnya melihat itu, kemudian berjalan ke dapur membereskan perlengkapan makan yang ada di meja.

Angin berhembus kencang pagi itu. Hembusannya menggoyangkan dahan dan tangkai bunga di salah satu jendela di ruang Hokage. Minato saat ini tengah duduk; menautkan kedua jarinya seraya pendengarannya menyimak perkataan pria di depannya. Kertas-kertas laporan di atas meja ia abaikan ketika sebuah kabar penting disebutkan.

"Jadi maksud Sensei adalah Menma berhasil dikonfirmasi sebagai anak dalam ramalan?"

"Itu benar, mimpi Tetua Katak semalam sangat jelas. Bahkan, beliau memanggil semua katak gunung Myobokuzan untuk memberitahukan ini, _**Malam ini adalah kejadian besar! Anak dalam ramalan itu saat ini sedang mengalami peristiwa yang akan mengubah takdirnya! **__**Ketika cahaya kedamaian terbentuk, bayangan kegelapan akan selalu mengikutinya, kelak kegelapan itu akan menang, dan yang dapat menghentikannya adalah bibit dari anak dalam ramalan sebelumnya yang melebihi 'awal' dan menerima kegelapan.**_"

"Melebihi 'awal' apa maksudnya itu? Haaah … kenapa sulit sekali mencapai kedamaian." Minato memijit keningnya, sejenak ia menyesap teh di depannya lalu kembali menatap serius Jiraya.

Jiraya memandang serius keluar, pandangannya menerawang jauh kejadian kedepan. "Selama ini aku mengembara, mencari tujuan hidupku. Setelah itu aku memilikimu sebagai murid dan sekarang anakmu adalah pembawa perubahan besar. Minato, Menma sudah besar. Sudah saatnya ia dilatih secara intensif dan dalam pengawasan yang sangat ketat. Aku tidak mengerti separuh isi ramalan itu, yang jelas, Menma memiliki Kyuubi dan Kyuubi itu adalah kegelapan terbesar. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan kegelapan itu agar dapat melebihimu."

Minato sejenak menunduk dengan pikiran bergelemut di kepalanya. "Aku akan mempertimbangkan itu, namun Menma tetap harus seperti anak lainnya. Biar ia berkembang dengan kemauan dan tekadnya sendiri."

"Aku tidak bilang untuk memaksa, Menma. Tapi kau harus lebih mengawasinya, menurutku." Jiraya mengeluarkan buku kecilnya, lalu ia menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Minato.

Minato mengulurkan tangannya menerima kertas tersebut. Ia membuka, lalu pandangannya berubah tajam. "Jadi 'mereka' telah bergerak?" ia menatap raut serius Jiraya dengan bertanya kepadanya.

Jiraya mengangguk seraya menjawab, "Yah, seperti yang kau pikirkan. 'mereka' sudah memulai pergerakannya, aku akan mencoba mencari tahu tujuan sebenarnya 'mereka."

"Masalah datang tidak kunjung berhenti, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dunia ini, Sensei?" menghela napasnya sejenak. Minato menaruh kertas kecil itu di sakunya.

"Entahlah, Minato. Oh iya, kudengar Naruto menghilang, apa kau sudah memerintahkan Anbu untuk mencarinya? Bagaimana kau ini, siapa tahu dia adalah anak dalam ramalan itu." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Jiraya.

"Saat ini aku belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari para Anbu. Tapi yang jelas, jika hari ini ia tidak ditemukan. Aku akan mengerahkan beberapa Shinobi kembali untuk mencarinya. Bagaimanapun, ini salahku yang lupa untuk menaruh segel Hiraishin di tubuhnya. Tetapi, menduga jika Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan, kupikir kita harus mempertimbangkan kembali. Naruto tidak memiliki jumlah Chakra yang banyak, bahkan ia berpotensi tidak dapat menggunakan Ninjutsu. Sedangkan Menma, memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhnya dan Chakra monster dari Ibunya. Menma tetaplah anak dalam ramalan itu, semua kemungkinan cocok dengannya."

Jiraya mencubit dagunya, memikirkan kembali perkataan Minato. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka. "Kau benar, Minato."

Sinar matahari mulai menusuk kulit ketika berada di atas cakrawala. Cahayanya menerangi bumi serupa dengan keramaian yang ada di dalam kelas. Jeritan kekanakan memekik saat seorang anak berjalan masuk.

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAAA KAU SANGAT TAMPAN HARI INI SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAA AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-KUN!"

Sedangkan anak yang bernama Sasuke, berjalan acuh dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Ia mengabaikan semua seruan; pujaan yang jatuh padanya. Setelah itu mendudukan dirinya ketika berada di tempat duduk.

"Mendokusai," seru malas seorang anak berambut serupa nanas. Ia menguap ketika temannya yang gemuk menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru, ini masih pagi *krauk* jangan mengantuk begitu. Apa kau mau keripik kentang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Chouji." Chouji tetap melanjutkan makannya meski penawarannya ditolak Shikamaru. Ia mengikuti garis pandang Shikamaru yang menatap dalam Sasuke dengan wajah malasnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Mengabaikan dua gadis berbeda warna yang saat ini tengah berebutan untuk menentukan siapa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Berikan padaku, Ino! Aku lebih cocok duduk bersama Sasuke-kun." Ujar gadis berambut pink mencoba menyingkirkan Ino yang saat ini berusaha duduk di tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Ini milikku, Sakura! Kaulah yang harusnya menyingkir!" Ino mengarahkan telapak tangannya di wajah Sakura, mencoba mendorongnya menjauh.

Raut wajah mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan berubah disertai helaan napas panjang melihat hal itu. Sampai akhirnya pintu kelas kembali terbuka.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

Seorang anak berambut merah memasuki ruang kelas. Binar violetnya memandang sekitar dimana salah satu tempat duduk tengah terjadi keributan.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan menatapnya, salah satu anak dengan anjing di kepala melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ohayou Menma! Kemarilah cepat!"

"Ou! Aku akan kesana!" Menma bergegas naik ke jajaran paling atas, sampai direksi pandangannya jatuh pada Sasuke. Binar violetnya memincing pada onyx hitam Sasuke.

"Lihat nanti Sasuke! Aku akan mengalahkanmu di ujian kali ini!" Sasuke melirikkan matanya sekilas sebelum menjawab pernyataan Menma.

"Hn."

"Hei Menma! Jangan ganggu Sasuke-ku!" Menma menatap _horror_ Sakura sebelum buru-buru ia melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelum dirinya ikut terseret ke dalam masalah mereka.

"Haaa?! Sasuke-mu? Jangan mimpi ya Sakura, sudah jelas-jelas Sasuke akan memilihku, tau!"

"Jangan lagi ... " Gumam mereka semua menatap pertengkaran yang tidak ada ujungnya itu. Pertengkaran tersebut masih berjalan sampai akhirnya pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria dengan seragam Shinobi berompi hijau, serta memiliki luka _horizontal_ di hidungnya.

"Baiklah, sudah-sudah kalian berhenti mengobrol. Ino-Sakura! Kembali ketempat duduk kalian!" seru Iruka menatap tajam seluruh murid, setelah itu menghela napas melihat mereka semua menuruti perintahnya.

Seluruh murid kembali duduk dengan tenang. Sedangkan keributan sebelumnya dimenangkan Sakura hinga menimbulkan tatapan iri Ino. Sasuke tidak perduli dengan semua itu, pandangannya ia alihkan keluar jendela; dua burung terbang beriringan melewati pandangannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Sensei!" jawab mereka semua kecuali seorang anak berambut yang tengah tidur di pojokan kelas, Iruka menatap tidak suka pada anak itu.

"Hei Shikamaru, bangun. Sensei melihatmu, tuh" kata seorang anak berbadan gempal seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Shikamaru. Namun dirinya tetap saja tidak bangun, sampai urat kekesalan berkedut di dahi Iruka.

"SHIKAMARU! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUSURUH BERDIRI DI KELUAR." Teriakan Iruka menggema di seluruh kelas, para murid terlonjak kaget. Namun, hal itu berhasil membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hoaaamm … hai … hai … sensei," jawab Shikamaru setelah terbangun dengan nada malas, menimbulkan helaan napas keluar dari mulut Iruka.

"Oke, saatnya absen. Angkat tangan kalian setelah nama kalian disebut."

"ha'i, Sensei!" jawab serempak seluruh murid. Iruka kemudian mulai menyebutkan nama-nama murid.

"Aburame Shino."

"Hadir," jawab Shino dengan datar.

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Krauk … hadir … krauk … " jawab murid berbadan gempal sambil memakan snack, Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ha,,hadir," jawabnya terbata-bata.

…..

…

..

.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar, mereka kembali _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya. 'Tipikal Uchiha,' pikir Iruka mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Namikaze Naruto," panggil Iruka menyebut nama terakhir yang dia absen. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, namun hampir satu menit tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama. Dahinya mengerut karena ia tidak mendapat pemberitahuan apapun.

"Ano … Sensei! Naruto sepertinya tidak masuk lagi," jawab Ino mengangkat tangannya. Iruka tetap diam mendengar hal itu, sampai akhirnya selembar kertas entah dari mana jatuh di atas mejanya. Langsung saja ia ambil lalu membaca tulisan di atasnya.

Alisnya sempat mengerut lalu memandang ke seluruh kelas, "Baiklah anak-anak, teman kalian sepertinya ada urusan penting. Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin." Iruka menyunggingkan senyum mengatakan hal itu, tangan kanan yang memegang kertas itu jatuh terkulai. Mereka semua yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk mengerti, karena bukan hal aneh lagi Naruto sering tidak masuk kelas.

Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan melihat tingkah senseinya, ia merasa aneh saat mata hitamnya menangkap tangan Iruka yang bergetar seraya mengepal erat kertas di tangannya. 'Ada yang aneh di sini,' pikirnya setelah itu. Namun ia tidak berani mengatakan apapun.

"Heh! Itu sudah pasti karena dia pergi tidak jelas. Semalampun dia tidak pulang, hahaha! Jangan-jangan saat ini dia dimakan binatang buas, hahaha!" tawa menma menggema memenuhi ruang kelas. Mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan percaya perkataan Menma ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Hahahahaha! Kau benar, Menma."

"Hahahaha! Bisa saja kau, Menma."

Iruka mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa geram dan sedih melihat tingkah Menma. Tanpa sadar dia menggebrak meja di depannya, menyebabkan mereka terperanjat kaget.

"Diam semuanya! Seharusnya kalian itu mengatakan hal baik pada teman kalian, bukan menertawakannya, dan kau Menma! Jangan suka mengejek Naruto, dia itu saudaramu sendiri."

"Tapi sensei, itu memang faktanya, 'kan?" sanggah Menma membela dirinya sendiri. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk membenarkan perkataan, Menma.

"Tapi kalian seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu, dan Menma sekarang sensei Tanya. Apa kamu tahu keadaan, Naruto?" mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Raut tidak perduli terlukis di wajah Menma, ia hanya mengendikan bahu. Iruka menghela napasnya lalu memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Sedangkan di sebuah tempat. Seluruh wilayah hanya berisi air, ombak saling menggulung menimbulkan suara yang dapat meremukan tubuh. Angin berhembus kencang diikuti hujan deras. Sebuah angin topan raksasa berputar di beberapa lokasi—di permukaan air.

Naruto saat ini tengah berenang di antara amukan badai. Tubuh kecilnya beberapa kali terhantam air yang menggulung. Beberapa kali air masuk ke dalam hidungnya dan hampir membuatnya pingsan. Kedua tangannya mendayung; mencoba bertahan untuk menyelesaikan latihan.

"Hosh … Hosh … apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ia bergumam untuk menjaga kesadaran dan terus berpikir. Pikirannya melayang pada sebuah petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Rikudou.

Tatapannya menajam ketika sebuah ombak besar menghantam dari depan; kembali mendayung untuk naik kepermukaan ketika ia tenggelam. Namun, seketika kedua tangannya terhenti. Berada di dalam air yang gelap gulita, ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Diluar bagaikan bencana, tetapi di dalam sangat tenang.' Pikirnya saat menatap telapak tangannya. Kulitnya tidak merasakan tekanan apapun tidak seperti rasa sakit saat terhantam ombak di atasnya. Ia menahan napas lalu memejamkan mata, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam lebih dalam.

'Gelap … tenang … kenapa bisa seperti itu?'

'Tenang … sangat tenang di sini … aku butuh ketenangan … hidupku seperti badai dan aku butuh ketenangan seperti ini … badai? Tubuh? Jiwa? Tubuh yang kuat seperti badai, butuh jiwa yang tenang seperti lautan.' Seketika ia membelalakan matanya.

"TUBUH DAN JIWA!" namun, ia terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan dirinya tengah di dalam lautan. Air mulai memasuki saluran pernapasan di dalam tubuhnya. Bergegas ia berenang untuk naik permukaan.

"Fuaaah!" napasnya berderu dan kelegaan mulai hadir saat dirinya berhasil naik ke permukaan. Ia menengadah ketika air hujan jatuh di wajahnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar lalu menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku tahu!"

Ia kembali menyelam namun terdiam setelah berada di dalam. kedua matanya terpejam dengan pikiran terus berjalan. Naruto mengerti satu hal. Pikirannya terlintas pada hari di mana ia berada di perpustakaan.

Pagi itu udara dingin berhembus kencang. Jendela-jendela rumah terpaksa ditutup. Namun, sebuah jendela di sebuah bangunan tetap terbuka. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat Naruto yang tengah membaca sebuah buku. Binar birunya berkilat dengan serius pada setiap baris kalimat buku yang ia baca.

Ia meminjam sebuah ruangan pribadi sebagai ruang bacanya. Beruntung penjaga perpustakaan bersikap baik dan mengijinkan dirinya. Jari-jemari kecilnya membalik setiap halaman apabila telah membaca seluruh isinya.

"Chakra bukanlah energy yang muncul begitu saja. Keberadaannya masih misterius, tetapi chakra sudah ada sejak dahulu. Dunia ini terbentuk oleh energy itu, manusia bisa mengendalikan chakra jika ia mengerti Tubuh dan Jiwa."

Saat itu ia merasa bingung dengan apa yang buku itu maksud. Sekarang, ia mengerti secara garis besar. Pikirannya sudah tidak membayang pada waktu lampau. Ia menenangkan dirinya di dalam air, membiarkan tubuhnya terombang-ambing dan jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

'Aku harus tenang. Tubuhku tidak memiliki Chakra yang sedikit, tapi kemampuanku dalam mengendalikannya yang kurang. Chakra ada di mana-mana, dia ada di dekatku namun aku tidak menyadarinya.' Dengan berpikir seperti itu ia mulai tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan ia tetap tidak bergerak di dalam air. Paru-parunya telah sesak dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, mendorong dirinya untuk segera ke permukaan mengambil udara. Tetapi dirinya tetap tenang.

Dalam pandangan gelap, ia merasa tengah menjelajah sesuatu, meluncur di sebuah lorong dan akhirnya melihat secercah sinar yang mulai membesar dan akhirnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya di luar mulai terselimuti pendar putih yang bersinar redup lalu menghilang. Tidak lama pendar itu muncul kembali, sejenak air di sekitarnya bergetar hingga menciptakan buih yang naik ke permukaan, namun seperti sebelumnya. Pendar itu menghilang kembali.

Kedua matanya berkedut, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan paru-parunya terasa panas. Dadanya sangat sesak seakan hendak meledak kapan saja. Tetapi di dalam kesadaran dirinya, ia bisa melihat sebuah gumpalan sinar yang berukuran besar. Dirinya sempat terperangah, sampai akhirnya membuka mata dan berbegas naik ke permukaan.

"Haaah … haaah … haah … itu … haaah … apa itu … haaahh … " ia mengusap wajahnya dengan napas memburu. Sedikit tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil pada badai di atasnya.

'Sedikit lagi … aku pasti bisa.'

Dimensi dengan panorama indah terlukis di sekitar. Lembah hijau dengan pegunungan menjulang—memanjang sejauh mata memandang. Danau yang bersinar ketika cahaya jatuh menyiramnya, terdapat seseorang yang melayang di atasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto mulai menemukan petunjuk latihannya.

Danau di bawahnya menampilkan senyum cerah yang menghangatkan hatinya. Beberapa bola hitam berputar di punggungnya. Jubah putihnya bergoyang ketika angin berhembus. "Masih jauh, Naruto. Kau pasti bisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima Kasih telah membaca. Silahkan berikan kritik, saran, dan masukan di dalam kolom reviews. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. **

**#Azumamaro#**


End file.
